


Unbelievable

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stomache ache, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Twelve. Twelve fucking chimichangas. You are absolutely unbelievable Wade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous - It's rare to find deadpool!sick fics because of his healing factor so picture this; wade with a stomach ache. Healing factor doesn't mean increased metabolism and can't exactly repair someone downing just way too many chimichangas in one go and wade just wants spidey to fix him please (insert whining at discretion)

"Twelve. Twelve fucking chimichangas. You are absolutely unbelievable Wade." 

"Well when they say all you can eat, I take them literally."

Peter sighed as he hauled Wade through the door to their apartment.

The man was practically bent double with pain. Peter couldn't believe he had the gaul to complain of stomach ache.

"It hurts," Wade whined as Peter sat him down on the couch.

"It's your own fault," Peter scolded.

He tried very hard to keep the scowl on his face but Wade's expression, accompanied by the little groans he kept making had Peter softening like the big sap he is and even a flit of concern constricted his chest.

"Peter," Wade whined as Peter perched on the couch next to him, "why does it hurt so much? Why isn't my healing factor dealing with it?"

"I don't think it works that way," Peter brushed his thumb lightly over Wade's arm, the material of his hoodie bunching slightly under his touch.

Wade's grumble was cut by another moan of pain. His arm was wrapped around his stomach, face screwed up in a grimace.

Peter shuffled slightly and tucked his fingers under the hem of Wade's hoodie. He traced the scars and bumps lacing Wade's skin lightly with the pads of his fingers as he moved his hand up and down Wade's firm, slightly extended stomach.

Wade's breath hitched, stomach fluttering under the gentle touch.

Peter rested his hand just above Wade's navel and watched the way it rose and fell in time with Wade's laboured breathing.

The inside of the hoodie fluffy against the back of his hand, Wade's rough, warm skin against his palm.

"Sorry," Wade mumbled, glancing sheepishly at Peter through watery brown eyes.

"You're an idiot," Peter shook his head, fond smile gracing his lips.

Peter felt the muscles in Wade's abdomen constrict as another spasm of pain forced a wail from the man.

Peter realised that Wade was now sweating. His heart panged at his boyfriend's distress and he removed his hand from under Wade's hoodie so that he could wrap both arms around him. 

He pulled Wade to him until Wade's head was resting on his chest and he pressed his nose to the top of Wade's head. 

"It hurts," Wade whined into his chest.

"Twelve chimichangas Wade," Peter reminded him with a chuckle.

Wade's groan vibrated through him and he sighed. 

He leaned back against the arm rest, pulling Wade with him and brought his legs up so that he was stretched out with Wade on top of him.

Wade hummed slightly as their legs tangled together, forcing himself to shuffle up so that his head fell against Peter's shoulder.

"You haven't learned from this, have you," Peter mumbled into the top of his head.

He didn't have to see Wade to know that he was grinning.

"You're and idiot," Peter scolded gently.

"I love you too," Wade smirked.


End file.
